life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit
The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit, also referred to as Captain Spirit, is a standalone game inside the ''Life is Strange'' universe developed by Dontnod Entertainment and published by Square Enix. It was announced June 10, 2018, and will be released on June 26th for free on Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC (Steam). It follows Chris Eriksen, a 9-year-oldThe initial marketing messaging incorrectly stated his age to be 10. Square Enix's and Dontnod's Community Managers both have confirmed that he is 9, close to 10. The Steam product description also mentions this age. boy who dreams of adventure, and carries on the theme of childhood nostalgia that was a central element of the original Life is Strange. Likewise, the game tackles challenging social issues, such as grief, neglect and alcoholism.Captain Spirit looks heroic, but sometimes tragic too (June 19, 2018) The story presumably is about imagination and how it helps us cope with reality.Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit world premiere: Life Is Strange, but not (June 15, 2018) The game takes place in Beaver Creek, Oregon, during winter time, 3 years after the events of the original Life is Strange.The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit: Life is Strange Prequel Revealed at E3 2018 (June 11, 2018) The game serves as a precursor to Life is Strange 2 that will "give you glimpse into Life is Strange 2's brand-new story... but only if you’re clever enough to piece the clues together!". Dontnod calls it a “perfect introduction” to the upcoming sequel. Dontnod confirmed that "some choices in Captain Spirit will carry over and have consequences in Life is Strange 2."Choices you make in Captain Spirit will carry over to Life is Strange 2 (June 11, 2018) The game will be between 1 and 2 hours long, according to Dontnod. "The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit is not Life is Strange 2, but it does connect to it in multiple ways. This is the first step into the diverse world of Life is Strange beyond Arcadia Bay where you will find secrets and hints as to what to expect in Life is Strange 2. In addition to this, choices & actions you make in Captain Spirit will carry over to Life is Strange 2." Toby Palm, the community manager for Life is Strange, called the game a "significant piece of content" and not a "quick throwaway."ResetEra post Official features: * An original narrative experience set in the Life is Strange universe * Play as Chris and his super-hero alter-ego, Captain Spirit * Complete a series of missions as Captain Spirit and discover secret content * Some choices and actions will link to your Life is Strange 2 experience Story "In The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit, you play as Chris, an ordinary 9-year old boy who dreams of being a superhero. Chris has a big imagination that will take him on all sorts of adventures, but on this particular Saturday something truly extraordinary will happen to him..."Announcement blog (June 10, 2018) "Have you ever dreamt of being a superhero? Meet Chris, a creative and imaginative 10 year old boy who escapes reality with fantastical adventures, as his alter ego - the Awesome Captain Spirit! Return to your childhood and play a touching and heart-warming one-of-a-kind narrative experience from the directors and development team behind the BAFTA award winning game Life is Strange. The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit is a self-contained narrative experience with plenty of hidden secrets to unearth with each play-through as you explore Chris’ world."PlaySation.com: An ordinary boy on an extraordinary dayOfficial Website Synopsis On this particular snowy winter's Saturday, Charles has promised to take his son to get a Christmas tree, but refuses to do so until the Basketball game is over on TV. Charles has already started drinking beer and heads to the living room with a half-bottle of whiskey. He tells Chris to wake him after the game if he falls asleep (which he does) so they can go get the promised tree. Chris explores his environment, giving us a glimpse into his world and his imaginary super hero Captain Spirit. We learn more about his mother Emily, including the fact she once went to the Blackwell Academy and fell in love with his father Charles at the Eugene College. They got married and had Chris in February 2007. She was Chris' Kindergarten teacher and his dad worked at the same school. Emily was killed in a hit-and-run accident on December 16, 2014 and the offender was never found. His father lost his previous job at the school and is currently working for a railroad company. The year is now 2017 and Charles is currently seeing an exotic dancer named Audra, which he has yet to tell his son. The narrative leads the player to believe the boy has possibly been physically abused by his father, most likely due to his alcoholism and anger issues. At the end of this chapter, Chris wakes his father as he was told to do. Charles is still very intoxicated and falls twice, the second time knocking over a side table. He swears and yells at Chris. The neighbor Claire Reynolds is out for a walk and hears the commotion. She rings the doorbell and an angry Charles sends the boy to the door, telling him to get rid of whoever it is. Chris and Mrs. Reynolds have a conversation and the story changes depending on how the conversation goes. After she leaves, Charles continues yelling at his son, and blames him for Emily's death, stating if it wasn't for the boy, she wouldn't have been in a situation to get hit by a car in the first place. He immediately apologizes and says he didn't mean it, but Chris refuses to accept it and runs out of the house in his socks to his tree house. During the quick and angry climb up, a board comes loose and Chris falls. Just before reaching the snow, his body slows and comes to a brief halt. Chris, completely surprised by this, slowly lands in the snow. He gets up, checks himself over, still completely baffled as to this 'power' that kept him from getting hurt and looks at his hands. He then notices two children in the Reynolds's back yard waving to him and waves back. Characters * Chris Eriksen * Charles Eriksen * Claire Reynolds * Emily Eriksen (mentioned) * Peter Wyatt (mentioned) * Kristen Wyatt (mentioned) * Stephen Reynolds (mentioned) * Principal Wells (mentioned) * Professor D. Jennings (mentioned) * Snowmancer * Sky Pirate * Water Eater Locations * Chris' Room * Eriksen Household * Tree House * Eriksen' Garage Nods to the Original * A letter from Principal Wells shows that Chris Eriksen's mother went to Blackwell Academy. * A photography book featuring Mark Jefferson's work. * Hawt Dawg Man; a game on Charles' phone, a comic book and a web page. red links - insert image links Development Concept and Idea Co-Director Michel Koch on why they decided to make an additional game set in the Life is Strange universe: "Because Life is Strange is not a single set of characters or a single town. It's not just Max and Chloe. For three years now, we've created lots of new characters working on Life is Strange 2, and Captain Spirit is one of them. When we started working on Life is Strange 2, started talking about settings and characters, it was quite a huge story. We saw potential in a lot of characters, to find a bit more about their backstory and their side stories."25 minutes with Life is Strange 2's brilliantly unexpected free prequel (June 10, 2018) Captain Spirit is meant to work as both an introduction to the second season of Life is Strange and an entry point to the franchise and the kind of games the developers team works on. "I wouldn’t say that is a demo. It’s formed around our relative experience. It’s a standalone experience. It means that if you don’t know Life is Strange, you can play it and discover the type of game we’re creating — and, I hope, the DNA of Life is Strange. Of course, if you know Life is Strange you can find a lot of details in Captain Spirit. It’s really a perfect introduction to Life is Strange 2," Co-Director Barbet explained. Dontnod explained that they’re hoping people who’ve never played Life is Strange will play The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit, and that it’s designed for both newcomers and fans to get enjoyment out of.THE AWESOME ADVENTURES OF CAPTAIN SPIRIT PREVIEW - E3 2018 (June 11, 2018) Themes The game is all about seeing the world through Chris' eyes. "We really wanted to talk about being a kid, and this sort of blending of imagination and reality and how, for the player, we could use this vivid imagination to have fun, but also use it to tell Chris' story. What are his fears? What is the relationship with his dad like? And so on." "We knew the game would be free, so it sort of changed the way we designed and wrote it," continued Koch. "We were completely free to create this small sandbox of a kid on a Saturday morning. What do you want to do? Do you want to help your father out? Do you want to revel in your own imagination?" Childhood nostalgia: "We’ve all been children, boy or girl, and we had our bedroom, our own toys. (...) We hope that players will love Chris and be able to put their own memories into this game, just as they did with the first one," Raoul Barbet said.Life Is Strange spinoff draws inspiration from a classic anime (June 19, 2018) Gameplay Dontnod has worked to make dialog more natural. Players can now respond in some instances while moving. In the demo, this was on display as Chris’ father, Charles, called to him from upstairs. Players can choose to respond or ignore all while continuing to explore. "We wanted to improve the feeling of answering someone," says Co-Creative Director Raoul Barbet. "It was interesting to us to have the feeling for the player to walk with someone near me and they can answer or not." Another change is the inclusion of a quest system. As Captain Spirit, Chris has a number of objectives to undertake, some of them are optional.‘The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit’ Sets Stage for ‘Life Is Strange 2’ (June 13, 2018) Featured Music * "Death with Dignity" - Sufjan Stevens * "Moon and Moon" - Bat For Lashes * "Parade" - Rone Like for the original Life is Strange, the use of music was a key element of the development. Co-Director Michel Koch explained in the developer's diary on Captain Spirit, "It's not just about having some decent strikes in particular music, it's also how you're going to use it within the story." System Requirements Note: 32-bit operating systems will not be supported. Trivia * The songs in the announcement trailer are "Death with Dignity" by Sufjan Stevens and "May Weather" by John Francis. * The promotional artwork depicting protagonist Chris strongly resembles the promotional artwork for the original Life is Strange depicting Max Caulfield. * Before the released, the game won one of Android Central's "Best of E3 2018" awards.Twitter post by Dontnod * The game won't have any trophies or achievements.The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit Won’t Have Trophies or Achievements (June 23, 2018) * Chris's costume's design varies based on the player's choices at the beginning of the game. * Chris was born on February 8, 2007. * If dad is awake in the recliner, Chris can antagonize dad by continuously trying to talk to him using the speak option to the point that dad becomes rather irritated (the equivalent of "Dad, Dad, Dad....") Images Promotional Art Dfb3ciqWAAAlgul.jpg Promotional Screenshots The-awesome-adventures-of-captain-spirit-screen-03-ps4-us-06jun18.jpg The-awesome-adventures-of-captain-spirit-screen-02-ps4-us-06jun18.jpg The-awesome-adventures-of-captain-spirit-screen-01-ps4-us-06jun18.jpg The-awesome-adventures-of-captain-spirit-screen-05-ps4-us-06jun18.jpg The-awesome-adventures-of-captain-spirit-screen-04-ps4-us-06jun18.jpg In-game Screenshots Capt spirit light-colorful costume image1.png|Light/Colorful costume Capt spirit heavy-dark costume image1.png|Heavy/dark costume Capt Spirit treasure map on the wall.png|Map on the wall (unsolved) Capt Spirit vs the Snowmancer.png|The Snowmancer Capt Spirit - beer can target.png|Beer Can Target Practice Videos Captain Spirit Announce Trailer E3 2018 ESRB The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit Gameplay Demo - IGN Live E3 2018 The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit PlayStation Live From E3 2018 The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit - E3 2018 The Awesome Development of Captain Spirit PS4 External Links * Official Website * Official Announcement Tumblr post * Square Enix NA press center game page * Notes References pt-br:As Aventuras Iradas de Captain Spirit ru:Удивительные приключения Капитана Призрака Category:DONTNOD Entertainment Category:Captain Spirit